La Magia de la Navidad
La Magia de la Navidad (Christmas Magic en Inglés y È Già Natale en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Una Navidad en Magix, de la 5ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Has visto alguna vez Algo igual A la magia de la Navidad Que sea hermoso que puedas creer Que los que quieres se reunirán Y la nieve esta cayendo ya Santa viene y pronto llegara A una estrella vamos ya Te invito a soñar con la navidad Abre el corazón En trineo ven a volar Es la navidad Que tanto esperamos Y ahora aquí estamos solos tu y yo Aquí es donde quiero estar Has visto alguna vez Algo igual al taller de Santa en navidad Casitas hechas de mazapán Alguien dise si hiciste bien o mal y tus deseos puedo entender Con sus renos a tu encuentro va A una estrella vamos ya Te invito a soñar con la navidad Que tanto esperamos Y ahora aquí estamos solos tu y yo Aquí es donde quiero estar Navidad |-|Español de España= Cae la nieve tras el cristal Nos Reunimos en el Hogar Que bonita es la Navidad Noche mágica para soñar Pronto llegara Papa Noel En su trineo sonriendo va Mira al Cielo y Podrás ver la Estrella brillar Noche de Ensueño Mira al Cielo y Podrás ver a los Renos Volar Noche de Anhelos La fiesta comienza la música suena y es Verdad Que Por fin llego la Navidad Tiempo de sentir De deseos que hay que compartir Brillan luces en cualquier lugar Y las risas puedes escuchar Todos juntos para celebrar Esta noche que es tan especial Mira al Cielo y Podrás ver la Estrella brillar Noche de Ensueño La fiesta comienza la música suena y es Verdad Que Por fin llego la Navidad |-|Inglés= Have you ever seen anything Like the sparkle of Christmas Eve? It's so beautiful when you believe All the ones you love gather 'round Snow so glittery on the ground Santa's coming any minute now And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas magic Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Have you ever seen a fashion trend Like the whole world in green and red? Little houses made of gingerbread Someone knows you've been bad or good Darlin' your wishes are understood Reindeers fly over your neighborhood And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas magic Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight, we'll ride these wings of ours Hold on to me you'll feel the power Oh, tonight we'll fly away in the hours Just close your eyes and feel the power And I'll meet you on a star (yeah) We'll dream the night away (night away) It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah) Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh (open sleigh) It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah) It's time for celebrating Smiles decorating, you and me (Yeah you and me, you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight |-|Italiano= Hai mai visto qualcosa che Brilla come la luna nel ciel Misterioso e inafferrabile Con la neve bianca e magica Con gli amici e con la musica Questa notte ora inizierà Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te Guarda il mondo visto da quassù Tutto è bianco, rosso, verde e blu Vola in alto e non fermarti più Sulle ali della fantasia Colorando il cielo e gli allegria È una festa piena di magia Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te E tu stanotte splenderai Insieme a noi Col tuo potere Ooh tu stanotte volerai Un salto e via Senza barriere Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te Lo sai Che se sono con te Vedrai Questa notte non finirà mai Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Christmas Magic Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada